DefenseWitches-Character's Older Sisters
Defense Witches-Character's Older Sisters -Here's the page where you'll know through the main characters sisters of DW or Defense Witches in short.. We'll slowly slice the page on DefenseWitches-Caharacters.. --------------------------------------- ] *Cecilia's Introduction: -A senior witch using the earth's energy. She is Daisy's older sister. Cecilia's energy ball magic largely surpasses Daisy's energy ball magic. *Personality -Cecilia is very polite. She has an adult and ladylike character. She is never mean toward her little sister, Daisy, or any of her friends. Cecilia is very kind and caring. *Other information -MP request to summon : 480. -MP request to upgrade : 480(First), 720(Second), 1200(Max). -MP get when release : 384(Level 1), 768(Level 2), 1344(Level 3), 2304(Level 4). *Magic detail -Name : Energy ball magic -Attack : ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ -Speed : ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ -Range : ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ -Ability : -- -Element : -- *Why is she important? ---Is more powerful than Becky.. She'll be faster and easier for her if you upgrade her.. Below are the suitable enemies: -Egger -Pinky -Cornet --------------------------------------- ] -A senior witch from a great noble family and Becky's sister. Her fire arrow magic that pierces the target is effective to a mass of enemies *Personality -Bianca is very protective. She is almost always nice but is not afraid to be mean. She will protect Becky, her young sister, and her friends just like Becky tries to protect her friends. *Other information -MP request to summon : 600. -MP request to upgrade : 600(First), 900(Second), 1500(Max). -MP get when release : 480(Level 1), 960(Level 2), 1680(Level 3), 2880(Level 4). *Magic detail -Name : Fire arrow magic -Attack : ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ -Speed : ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ -Range : ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ -Ability : Damage over time (keep damaging enemies for a while), Passes throught enemies in straight line *Why is she important? ---Becky's sister, And for her, the fire arrow magic is very effective to a Rabby or a Jr.Pinky in a row.. Below are the suitable enemies: -Shellder -Snowm -Eely --------------------------------------- ] -A senior witch using the ice energy. Iris is Nicolas's older sis. Her ice magic freezes multiple targets. Iris can attack enemies in the air or ground. *Personality -Iris is of a serious cast even on her little sis Nicola. Iris is known to be a little harsh to everyone. She is tough but knows when to care for someone or something. *Other Information -MP request to summon: 660. -MP request to upgrade: 660(First), 990(Second), 1650(Max). -MP get when release: 528(Level 1), 1056(Level 2), 1848(Level 3), 3168(Level 4). *Magic detail -Name: Freezing Spear Magic -Attack : ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ -Speed : ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ -Range : ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ -Ability: Slow (Iris can also attack ground enemies and flying enemies, but not at the same time.) Different from Nicola, her ability will effect to near foes from a target too. Element: Ice *Why is she important? ---Nicola's sister, And for her, she can attack enemies anywhere.. In air or in ground.. Below are the suitable enemies: